Harvest Moon Scream 2
by WriterJ
Summary: NOT a sequel to HM Scream. A new goup of adventures and horror await!
1. Default Chapter

HARVEST MOON SCREAM 2   
By: JOhn December 28th to New Years Day 2001-2002  
  
Introduction: A while ago, i submitted a HM scream 1 fan fiction to a web site. It wasnt that good, but it still was a start. Now about 2 years later I am writting the second one, which will be much better. It's harder to come up with origional ideas, since Scary Movie came out, but i will make this as good as a reading pleasure as i possibly can make it.  
  
RATED: PG-13   
-Use of drugs and alchohol  
-Mild language  
-Text violence  
-Suggestive themes  
  
  
  
There is a dark area outside a hut, in the small town of Flowerbud. In the hut there is a fire burning. Aqua, one of the harvest sprites sits next to the fire, while the rest of the house is empty. The only sound that can be heard is the crickets churping in the dark night. Just then the rest of the sprites run inside.  
  
Chef: Yo man that shit was gooooood!  
Aqua: Where have you guys been?  
Timid: At the casino man, we wasted all of your money, can we have some more?  
Agua: Hell no bitch, get out of my house!  
Timid: Hey you short fuck this is OUR house!  
Chef: Im drunk off my ass.  
Aqua: Fine take the rest, now go.  
  
Aqua gives them the money so they would go away, and then Chef passed out onto the floor by the doorway. The sprites left, leaving Aqua the only sober one in the house, and he goes by the fire again. The phone rings.  
  
Aqua: Hello? And if it is you gambling fucks, i will not wire you any money either!  
Killer: huh?  
Aqua: Who the hell is this?  
Killer: umm, what's your favorite scary movie?  
Aqua: Shut the hell up, first of all i know you are a prank caller, second im a sprite who dosent even have a TV and works on a farm all day, now im hanging up.  
Killer: Well fine, i just wanted to warn you im outside the house hahaha.  
  
The killer hangs up, then Aqua puts the phone down. And looks out the window and closes the drapes. He looks toward the door and hears a knock. Aqua moves toward the door and kicks Chef's body out of the way. He grabs a broom and opens the door, beating the man with the broom.  
  
Aqua: There you go you sick fuck.  
Man: ohhhh owwww ahhhh ehhhh  
Man: I just wanted directions. Owww.  
Aqua: Oh? Sorry bout' that.  
  
Aqua closes the door and the killer with the scream mask comes from behind his bed. Moving toward Aqua. Chef lifts his head then passes out again.  
  
Chef: Oh sweeeet that is some sick shit....  
Aqua: Get out of here!  
Killer: (twitches his knife)  
Aqua: Who sent you? Those gambling fags? They hire you to kill me so they can have my life insurance too?  
Killer: (scratches his head)  
  
Aqua makes a run for it and jumps through the window. The killer watches him and then runs after him, tripping over Chef's body.  
  
Killer: ahh, have to watch out for that....  
  
Aqua goes out into the wood with the killer following him. Aqua looks back and then slams into a tree. The killer moves next to him. Then 3 teenage kids also in the wood, with a camera, and a flashlight look over at Aqua and the killer.  
  
Blair witch actors: Shit i knew we should have taken a right when we passed the entrance, now we are really lost, which set is ours?  
Killer: what the?  
  
The actors leave through the stage door. Then the killer looks back down at Aqua and takes his knife and slices Aqua.  
  
--------------------SCREAM 2 -------------------  
  
A group of people stand around the sprites house as the police and others look around, and take pictures. The other sprites talk the Harris, the police officer.  
  
Harris: Did you know Aqua?  
Chef: Not at all man, or maybe it was the crack i smoked earlier.  
Harris: Oh i see.  
Timid: We lived in the same house, but we didnt know him.  
Harris: In the same house?  
Harris: Well, ill make an announcement(clears throat).  
Harris: Citizens. This was a horrible happening. The first killing in FBV in years. Not many people knew Aqua. You know...shit happens.  
  
The goup of people disperse the area, except the sprites. The scene then shifts to a large house, the mayors and the mayor is sitting in a chair talking to Elli.  
  
Elli: What happened mayor?  
Mayor: Well a buch of drug dealers got made and i had to leave town for a while until i could come back with the dough.  
Elli: uh i was talking about Aqua.  
Mayor: Oh yes the young boy.  
Elli: Sprite.  
Mayor: Oh yes the young sprite. He got murdered.  
Elli: Thats horrible.  
Mayor: Well that is in the past now. I just made a deal with this industrial business.  
Elli: (not really listening) mmm yeah sounds good.  
Elli: Well i better go now.  
Mayor: Bye. (the Mayor starts eating). Am i just eating because im bored?  
  
------------------Scream 2-------------------  
  
Elli goes to Jack's house, her good friend. She looks around for him, wanting to ask some questions and she looks out back.   
  
Elli: Jack?  
Jack: Oh Elli, i told you never to come back here.  
Elli: Well i need to ask some questions.  
Jack: Okay shoot.  
Elli: (takes out a gun)  
Jack: Nonononono i mean ask away.  
Elli: Oh yeah, you knew Aqua right?  
Jack: yes.  
Elli: What was he like?  
Jack: Well he didnt know how to roll up the papers if you know what i mean hahahaha. Oh thats some good shit.  
Jack: Now Chef, he has the most awesome shit. He knows his stuff. I have the fella's over every night to gamble and smoke the pipe ahahahaha.  
Elli: Hey Jack, what kind of plant is that, i never seen one like that before?  
Jack: Well it is a weed....literally ahahaahaha.  
Elli: Jack, what do you mean?  
Jack: I told you never to come back here....you never saw this, and if you see the mayor tell him i will roll him up some good shit for 500G.  
Elli: ummmm ok.  
  
--------------------------Scream 2-----------------------  
  
The night falls again as Jack, and the and the sprites sit around a table gambling even though Aqau just died.  
  
Jack: Ill put in 30 more son.  
Chef: Ha lets me raise you 50.  
Jack: He must have something boys.  
Chef: Okay, do you have any 2's?  
Jack: Ha go fish! You suck! (Jack holds three cards of 2)  
Chef: God damnit. Son of a Bitch!  
Timid: What's wrong?   
Chef: i just lost the rest of my money, hey roll up some shit for me Jack.  
Jack: commin rright up.  
Chef: Yeah thats the shit right there.  
  
Chef leans back and smoke floats over the table.  
  
Timid: Blow that shit somewhere else.  
Jack: I can't see.  
Chef: Ohhh im stoned.  
  
The killer opens Jack's door and looks in. He walks slowly over to the table. And then stares at the 3 at the table and the other sprites sleeping on the sofa.  
  
Killer: Hello boys...  
Chef: Damn son im seeing shit now, i see a guy with a mask on.  
Jack: Yo you aint imagining that.  
Killer: Give me some of that.  
Timid: Do what he says. Do what he says!  
Jack: This is my good stuff though!  
Killer: (takes out a butcher knife)  
Timid: Give it to him.  
Jack: I got one of those too. You wanna play? (gets his knife out)  
Killer: hahaha (takes out a pistol and shoots Jack)  
Killer: Hand that to me.  
Timid: Please dont hurt me!  
  
Timid hands the killer the weed and then the killer hears someone outside and jumps out the window.  
  
Chef: Hey Timid, you have a tatoo!  
Timid: No shit, you got one too!  
Chef: What's mine say?  
Timid: Thats good, whats mine say?  
Chef: Shit, whats mine say?  
Timid: Thats good, whats mine say?  
Chef: Shit, whats mine say?  
Timid: Thats good! What does mine SAY?!  
Chef: SHIT, what does MINE SAY?  
Timid: Hey i get it, ours says together "Thats good Shit".  
Chef: That's fuckin awesome.  
Chef: Wait im going to take all of Jacks money if he is going to die on me.  
  
Elli runs inside, and looks at jacks body and all the smoke in the room.  
  
Elli: You guys killed him?!  
Chef: No NO the killer was here!  
Elli: He was?!  
Chef: yeah he went out the window, someone went crazy in here!  
  
Elli runs outside and runs into a man walking the same way, he is dressed in a cape and mask.  
  
Elli: Excuse me sir?  
Killer: Huh?  
Elli: Do you know where Harris is?  
Killer: ummm (shrugs and points in a random direction)  
Elli: Okay thank you.  
  
After Elli leaves and goes a far distance away Harris comes behind him and looks at the killer and starts to talk.  
  
Harris: Hey there.  
Killer: uhh yeah.  
Harris: Have you seen the mayor, he probably went to his house by now.  
Killer: mmm (shrugs again)  
Harris: I was wondering, have you seen a guy your height, with a cape like yours and is wearing a mask like the one you have on?  
Killer: Yes, he went that way (points where Elli has left to)  
Harris: Thank you, it's citizens like you that keep Flowerbud a safe place.  
  
Harris runs off and the Killer scratches his head with the dagger he brought.  
  
-----------------------Scream 2--------------------- 


	2. The final frontier

PART DOS 2  
  
Again the scene moves to the sprites hut where Chef is watching his new TV after he bought it with the money he stole from Jacks pocket when he got stabbed.  
  
Chef: ahhh i love the sprite channel.  
(the phone rings)  
Chef: Damn telemarketers, they always call when a good show is comming on.  
Chef: yo  
Killer: Hello Chef  
Chef: Sup my brother?  
Killer: Nothing, what are you doing right now?  
Chef: Watching the sprite channel, you?  
Killer: Im just cleaning my crime scene.  
Chef: Thats coo'.  
Killer: How many people are with you?  
Chef: It's just me. why?  
Killer: I just want to know how many people im going to kill.  
Chef: Thats cool, i like people like you. Always on the bright side.  
Killer: Whats your favorite scary movie?  
Chef: Scary movie.  
Killer: Yeah, which is your favorite?  
Chef: Scary movie.  
Killer: No, which is your favorite?  
Chef: Scary movie.  
Killer: Which one do you like best?  
Chef: Scary movie.  
Killer: And you like which?  
Chef: I like the first one.  
Killer: No i mean which scary movie do you like?  
Chef: I said the first one.  
Killer: Im confused.  
Chef: Well you called me son.  
Killer: Dont call me son.  
Chef: I call you whatever i want to.  
Chef: I love weed.  
Killer: Same here.  
Chef: How bout' you come over and have some wit' me.  
Killer: (looks around in confusion) okay...  
Chef: Great, thats cool, ill roll as much up as i can.  
  
The killer walks inside the house and sits next to Chef.  
  
Killer: Sprite TV......sounds good.  
Chef: it is.  
Killer: Oh i love this movie!  
TV voice: Oh Bambi where are you?!  
Chef: yeah it is good.  
Killer: You always have the best shit.  
Chef: Thanks, i know i do.  
Killer: Well i have some business to take care of, same time tomorrow?  
Chef: Sure.  
  
--------------------Scream 2------------  
  
Harris, a town official, the doctor and Elli come to investigate Jack's house and see what they can find.  
  
Elli: I wonder who did it.  
Doctor: Maybe we can find fingerprints.  
Harris: Lets see how Jack died.  
Elli: I think it was a wound.  
Harris: uhh obviously, i mean a gun, knife or whatever.  
Elli: Oh, it was a gun.  
Harris: How do you know? Did you kill him?  
Elli: what? no!  
Harris: How do you know it was a gun?  
Elli: I saw it last night.  
Harris: Thats when he was killed, okay take her away.  
Official: Where do we put her?  
Harris: Leave her in the cow barn and lock the door.  
Official: hahahahaha  
Doctor: what the?  
Harris: We caught the killer, now we have to take care of the body.  
  
Inside the house the killer is standing thbbc  
  
A group consisting of Chef, Timid, The doctor, Ann and the mayor stand near the hut by the beach.  
  
Mayor: we found the killer now we must get back to the way our lives were. We cant let this ruin us!  
Timid: Amen to that.  
Mayor: You know im sick of your smart ass remarks.  
Timid: Thats fine with me...i didnt vote for you.  
Mayor: Okay get back to your hut you little bastard!  
Timid: Losin' his temper hahahaa (leaves the group)  
Chef: Man, it's like ive seen this before.  
Ann: where Chef?  
Chef: It was a movie scream on the Sprite channel.  
Ann: what happened?  
Chef: I dont know i passed out before i could see.  
Doctor: Passed out from what?  
Chef: uhhh i hit my head on the wall.  
Chef: but in those movies there's always 2 killers or more!  
Ann: Really.  
Mayor: I can assure you that Elli is the killer and Flowerbud is safe okay?  
Chef: i dont know about you guys but we should have a party or something so everyone is around eachother and no one gets killed.  
Ann: That sounds good.  
Doctor: Yeah it will boost the morale of the townspeople.  
Chef: Party at Ann's! Drugs and boose for everybody!  
Ann: Hey!  
Doctor: Well i guess it's at your house.  
Ann: I'll see you there.  
Doctor: Dont worry you will(leaves).  
Basil: (runs up to the group and cuts in)  
Basil: What's everyone talking about?  
Ann: A party at the inn tonight.  
Basil: Oh thats cool. I will come.  
Mayor: Maybe Harris should keep a look out around the house for the night.  
Basil: Okay.  
Ann: Sounds good.  
Basil: Who else is going?  
Ann: Ill invite some people. Like Timid and Chef.  
Mayor: Timid that little...  
Ann: Mayor please contain yourself.  
Basil: Okay ill see you tonight. And mayor im sorry about spreading those rumors about you sleeping with Karen.  
Mayor: What?  
(Just as Basil turns to run he runs into Karen and falls down)  
Karen: Excuse me?  
Basil: I was just joking...  
Karen: You better be or something will happen to you.  
Basil: (runs off to the mountain)  
Mayor: It's starting to get dark, i suggest everyone get ready for the party.  
Karen: Ill get some more people to go.  
Ann: Ill set up my house.  
Mayor: Thanks for your help.  
  
-----------------Scream 2----------------  
  
Basil walks up the mountain collecting flowers for medical reasons watching the sun start to go down. Continuing to pick flowers.  
  
Basil: Sniff, ahh this one smells good  
Basil: Sniff, wow! What is that?! I must have found where Jack kept his secret supply hehehe.  
  
The killer steps out from behind a tree and looks over at Basil, picking flowers. And then Basil see's him.  
  
Basil: oh look the killer. You must be a]  
  
---------------Scream 2 ---------------------  
  
In the barn where Elli was being held someone comes up to the barn and unhooks the lock and Elli gets up to see what happened. She dosen't see anyone so she opens the door and then leaves.  
  
OVer at Ann's House the people arrive at the party. Everyone gets ready for Chef to show up with his supply of items.  
  
Ann: Where are the sprites?  
Karen: They havent made it yet.  
Ann's Dad: I told you not to have a party unless i was here.  
Ann: Dad you are here.  
Ann's Dad: Oh yeah, i should stop drinking. (goes into the back room)  
Karen: Here comes Gray and his grandfather.  
Gray: Hello.  
Karen: Hi Gray!  
Grandfather: Hey, where's my weed?!  
Gray: Grandfather, stop talking like that. Sorry about him but he had a stroke and now he just says random things.  
Grandfather: No i dont i want some weed. I head there was going to be weed here.  
Gray: Stop that!  
Grandfather: Im getting old, i need my hits fast!  
Gray: I give up (goes inside)  
Karen: I wonder where Basil, the mayor, and all the other guys are. Everyone else is ready to party except for some others who havent showed up yet.  
Ann: Just wait a little while, they'll show up.  
  
------------------Scream 2-------------------  
  
Outside the sprites house Chef starts rolling up some papers and packing in some last minute drugs before he leaves while Timid is inside.  
  
Chef: Are you ready yet?  
Timid: No!  
Chef: Hurry up you slow fuck, im leaving now.  
Timid: Go ahead.  
Chef: Fine(leaves for the party).  
(the phone rings)  
Timid: Hello?  
Killer: Im outside the house.  
Timid: Yeah and so was chef a little while ago.  
Killer: I could be anywhere out here. I am like a fox baby.  
Timid: Man is this about the time i had sex with the dog?  
Killer: ewww geez.  
Killer: Ill see you later.  
Timid: Yeah whatever.  
(hangs up and starts talking to himself)  
Timid: Well im going to the party now with the others.  
(He walks outside where the killer is standing in the road)  
Timid: Hello Chef i know it's you.  
Killer: Oh really?  
Killer: How about this?  
(takes out the knife)  
Timid: Chef i know you wont do shit to me, i could bust your ass.  
Killer: hahaha  
(slices Timid in the side)  
Timid: ahhhh you killin fuck!  
-----------------Scream 2-----------------  
  
Harris patrols outside the party with a flashlight, making sure no one is prowling. And then the town official comes toward Harris.  
  
Official: We have a problem!  
Harris: What is it?  
Official: Elli escaped!  
Harris: Damn, you should have kept a closer eye on her!  
Official: But we also found blood on the mountain, but no body!  
Mayor: Whats going on?  
Harris: Elli is missing, and there is traces of blood on the mountain.  
Mayor: Damn ,should we allert the people inside.  
Official: No just keep a close eye, ill patrol too.  
Harris: Mayor you should be inside.  
Mayor: Okay.  
  
Inside the party is getting crazy since Chef arrived, and every is having a good time. Ann, goes upstairs to get some more beer and hears a noise in the next room.  
  
Ann: Hello?  
Ann: Hello?  
(Killer steps out from the room)  
Ann: AHHH(screams)  
Killer: Where are you going?  
Ann: What did i do?!  
Killer: Nothing that you know of.  
Ann: Leave me alone!  
(The killer chases Ann down into an empty room)  
(Rick walks in)  
Rick: I know who the killer is. It is Kai! It is summer and no one has heard from Kai yet! Its been 2 weeks, so where is Kai?!  
Killer: Your right (takes the mask off and it is Kai's face)  
Ann: Oh my!  
(Timid walks in, with a stab on his chest)  
Timid: Wait! The killer is really Chef!  
Killer: Your right. (takes the kai face off and it's chef)  
Timid: He has the oppertunity when he was 'going to the party' he actually changed and came back to kill me! I know it wasnt Kai either he was held up by bad weather!  
(Mary walks in)  
Mary: It's not chef at all, i saw him at the party when you said he was killing you. The killer is actually Karen!  
Ann: What?!  
Killer: Your right it is me (Takes off chef face and it's Karen).  
Mary: She had the motive. She has been flirting with my boyfirend Gray, it was just a matter of time before she came for me!   
(Basil walks inside the room)  
Basil: Mary is right. Karen tried to kill me on the mountain. Luckily i had the herbs into my system before i could get killed. Thats who's blood was on the mountain!   
Ann: Well actually it isnt Karen. She was with me when Basil acclaimed she was trying to murder him. I know who it is. It can only be the doctor!  
Killer: Yes it is the doctor (takes of Karen mask and it is the doctor).  
Ann: When i said "ill see you later" he said "dont worry you will"!  
(Karen runs in)  
Karen: it wasnt me. I thought it was Basil but it cant be since he is right here and the killer is right there.  
(The doctor, the town official and Gray walk inside the room)  
Doctor: it wasnt me!   
Official: Me and the doctor believe that Elli did do it. All of the killings happened after she escaped from the locked room she was in! It had to have been her!  
Killer: Yes, it was me Elli (has the Elli face on)  
Voice: It wasnt Elli!  
(Elli comes in)  
Elli: Im right here! Cant you see what just happened! You have all been fooled beyond your belief! The only person who could have do this is the one and only MAYOR!  
Killer: Indeed it was me! (takes off mask and has real face- the mayor)  
(Harris runs in)  
Harris: It was the perfect plan but it didnt work.  
(Chef comes in stoned)  
Chef: Harris was part of it.  
Mayor: hahaha you hear that Harris I think they want a motive.  
Timid: Ill give you a motive right up the ass. I told you people not to vote for him!  
Mayor: It is very simple. Hey Elli you know about that industry deal i told you about?  
Elli:yeah?  
Mayor: Well the only way that deal could go through is if Flowerbud turned into an industry town. Well as you know we are a farming community. So i killed everyone who had a farming role. Aqua- He was a sprite who did major work for the farms around here. Jack- The leading farmer in the state! Basil- Made Nature a bigger part of this town than it should be, but he just wouldnt die. I didnt want to do it, but you people forced me to do it!  
Timid: What about you 'policeman'?  
Harris: Me? I would have been rich and famous on the industry deal, i only needed to help out. I made it so the killer seemed like Elli and all the evidence went away from the mayor. But i see you are smarter than you seem.  
Official: Okay you guys are with me now!  
Timid: WAIT!  
(Timid pulls a pocket knife out and stabs the Mayor in the back)  
Timid: Thats for stabbing this town in the back. These people trusted you.  
Mayor: Ahhhhh  
Chef: What's everyone talking about.  
Basil: Just stay out of this chef.  
(the town official gets the 2 into a police car, with some other officers)  
  
(chef and timid head toward their house)  
  
Chef: Hey this dosent look like our house.  
Timid: Of course it dosent your stoned!  
Chef: No im serious!  
Chris Tucker: Never touch a black mans radio...wait what the fuck?  
Timid: Whoa where are we?  
Jackie Chan: Who are those little guys?  
Chris Tucker: I have no fuckin idea  
Chef: No shit it's Jackie Chan! Sign this piece of paper for me.  
Jackie Chan: Why?  
Chef: Because i always wanted to smoke some week with a rolled up Jackie Chan Signature.  
Jackie Chan: Oh ok  
Timid: Where are we?  
Chris Tucker: This is the Rush Hour Set, get the hell off of here!  
Chef: Rush Hour?  
Timid: Who the hell messed up the stage directions? First Blair Witch on ours now we are on the Rush hour set.  
Stage Person: Oh that was my fault sorry about that.  
(The stage guy gets stabbed by the killer)  
  
Chef: Hey you guys want to go to the bar?  
Killer: Sounds good.  
Timid: Drinks are on me.  
Killer: Hell yeah  
Killer: There's another Scream spinoff in the books.  
  
  
~~~~~~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~SCREAM 2~_~_~_~_~~_~_~~~~~  
  
Writer: John  
Date: December 28th to December 31st. Late Year 2001- Winter.  
Character pick: John  
  
(Jack comes on)  
Jack: If your watching this tape, that means im either in jail or worse, dead or mangled in a horrible way. But there are 3 key rules to survive in the drug world.  
Jack: Rule Number one, never sell for less  
Jack: Rule Number two, always step on it before you sell it  
Jack: Rule Number three, if you have a knife and they have a gun...drop that shit and RUUUUNNN  
Jack: yall wish me luck.  
  
Idea from: Scary Movie 1, Scream 1, Scream 3  
Story based on Harvest Moon 64 and Harvest Moon back to nature  
  
Thank you for reading this Fan Fiction. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. See everyone later, if the killer dosent get me...  
  
IN MEMORY OF:   
-Jack  
-Aqua  
  
Afterlouge:  
  
-Mayor got life in jail for first degree murder  
-Harris got 25 years fir third degree murder  
-Chef became the best drug lord in history  
  
THE END LOOK OUT FOR SCREAM 3 and 4 comming soon! 


End file.
